


Make Him Beg

by Hunters-Demons-and-Angels-oh-my (Multimanias)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All I know is that Dean wants sex, M/M, Sabriel isn't really involved in this fic its just subtly implied, but I dont know what to tag that as besides "Dean really wants it", i have no idea how to tag this, implied or I guess suggested sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multimanias/pseuds/Hunters-Demons-and-Angels-oh-my
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants sex, Castiel doesn't. Dean's getting desperate, and Castiel is sercretly enjoying it.</p>
<p>((Awful summary I know. This is my first thing on here. Its short but I wrote it between classes, so hopefully I'll have time to write better things in the future.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Him Beg

**Author's Note:**

> This really sucks but I hope you all still enjoy it. This is my first post on here, so I plan to do better in the future. This fic was inspired by the Dean and Cas on my Supernatural RP club on Chatzy.

The tension was thick and heavy in the air of the motel. Sam couldn't even take the awkward and painfully uncomfortable atmosphere that he had to hurry and leave, towing Gabriel out of the motel with him. The little trickster was just waiting to think up a perfect witty comment, and Sam figured it would be better to take him out before he made it even worse. Now all that was left was the source of the problem.   
Castiel sat at the table, sipping at some water, and reading a book. He completely ignored Dean, from the cheesy pick up lines to the pining and begging. "Come on Cas." The older Winchester whined, "Its been five months!" He sat in the seat at the table next to the stubborn angel. Castiel took another sip of water and looking back at his book. "No."  
"What?! Why?!" Dean asked, completely exasperated, "Do you really hate me that much?" He pouted, trying to pull off a puppy dog face. Castiel looked at Dean, his face softening and he put a hand on Deans arm. "Dean," he said in a sweet voice, getting a hopeful smile from Dean, "I don't hate you."   
"So we can?" Dean asked excitedly. Castiel's expression turned uncharacteristically amused, Deans smile faltering, "No Dean."   
Dean groaned and bumped his head on the table. "Stop fussing, be patient." Castiel said with another sip. "Easy for you to say." Dean mumbled, frowning, "What did I do? Are you pissed at me for something?" He asked, a hint of desperation slipping through his voice, "Please tell me whats wrong!" He was so close to giving up, he didn't know how to get Castiel to budge. "You did nothing Dean. I am simply not in the mood." Castiel replied simply in his usual deep, expressionless tone.   
Dean sighed, he felt a bit defeated. "Fine Cas. Fine." He said bitterly, "What is it you want Cas. I give up." Castiel put his book down, looking thoughtful, "Well, since you ask," he said, dragging out his words as if he were still thinking about it, "I guess I wouldn't mind going to the park, or the pet store, or a zoo, or-" "DAMN IT CASTIEL I CANT TAKE IT ANY MORE." Dean snapped, standing up and slamming his fists on the table in front of Cas. Cas jumped and looked at his desperate Winchester, "I need you! I cant stop thinkin about you Cas!" Dean yelled, "It's drivin me cra-" he was stopped suddenly, a pair of soft lips upon his own. Dean found himself shocked but pleased with the kiss, moving his hand to the small of Castiel's back. The kiss lasted for a few minuets before Castiel pulled away, a wide grin on his face. Dean looked back at him confused, "C-Castiel?"   
"I believe I have achieved my current goal." The angel said and picked up the book he was reading, pulling a pen from his coat pocket and writing a check mark in the book he was just reading. Dean looked confused and bewildered, "Cas what are you....?" He trailed off as Castiel still had that satisfied smile on his face.   
It was then when he looked at the book at it all hit him. It was titled "15 ways to get your boyfriend to want you" and when Castiel put it down his Dean almost passed out when he read the highlighted passage. "Step number 13, put him off until he looses his mind, then make him beg for you." Cas said in an amused and satisfied tone. Dean wasn't sure wether to kill him or scream.   
"I would like that sex now Dean."   
"Damn it Cas!"


End file.
